Prometheus (DC)
Prometheus is a villain from the DC Universe and is primarily an enemy of the Justice League. He is Batman's counterpart, being raised by criminals, who were gunned down by police officers right in front of him. He never managed to get over this and still seeks revenge. He is often fought by Batman. History After his criminal parents were in front of him by the police, Prometheus has vowed to be an enemy of law and justice. Using the money his parents left behind, Prometheus travelled the world, both training himself, but also finding strange alien technology, which he uses in his fight against justice. Batman: Arkham Asylum Prometheus doesn't appear in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: A dark reflection of Batman, Prometheus was raised by criminals, who were gunned down by policemen right in front of him. Dedicating his life to destroying the law, Prometheus traveled the world using his parents stolen fortune and trained in the ways of murder. Clad in an armored suit that maximizes his natural skills, he is a master assassin whose physical and mental abilities rival Batman’s own. Batman: Arkham City Throughout the city there is newspaper clippings the tell about a boy whatching his criminal parents get killed infront of him. Also in the GCPD building there is a paper telling of his release from Arkham Asylum. Facts Real Name: Unknown Occupation: Professional Criminal Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Brown Hair: White Height: 6 ft Weight: 180 lb First Appearance: Prometheus #1 (December, 1997) Attributes *Pathological need to kill law officers *Trained to peak physical and mental levels *Arsenal of weapons and deadly gadgets Curtis Calhoun This version of Prometheus is an enemy of Blue Beetle and the Teen Titans. He is also a member of The Hybrid. Texas born Curt Calhoun was working as the foreman at Kord Omniversal Research and Development Inc. Being in charge of the metallurgy laboratory when an accident covered him in a molten titanium/vanadium alloy infused with promethium. This occurred when he pushed his employer, Ted Kord out harms way of the raining metal. On the to the hospital, Curt's ambulance was intercepted by Steve Dayton's agents and Curt was taken away. Dayton used his Mento psionic powered helmet to transform the molten metal into a permanent metal skin around Curt. Curt is naturally an easygoing man who does not want to fight the Titans. He hopes for the day he can return to his life as it was when he was still human. It appears that Prometheus and many members of the Hybrid were killed while fighting in the villain Roulette's "House" arena. Category:Batman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Masked Villain Category:Nameless Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Gadgeteers Category:Justice League Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Dark Knights Category:Hypnotists Category:Bombers Category:Assassin Category:Titular Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Rich Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Gunmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Blue Beetle Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:From Nobody to Nightmare